


Paradoxial Architecture

by Candyholic85



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Inception Crossover AU, Kingsglaive
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inception AU, Kingsglaive - Freeform, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret - Freeform, Lunyx Week, Lunyxweek, Nyx Ulric - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyholic85/pseuds/Candyholic85
Summary: Nyx, the Point Man for the team shows Luna- the new Architect paradoxial architecture in the world of dreams.





	Paradoxial Architecture

Day One for Lunyx Week/ Lunyxweek-

AU

Kingsglaive/Inception crossover

“Shall we take a look at paradoxical architecture?” Nyx invited as he opened the case. His hair gathered into a small, low, masculine bun. His suit was customized to fit him perfectly. While the suit itself was black, it had the most attractive gray pinstripes that made his already statuesque figure seem even taller and more majestic. His gray shirt had a metallic sheen to it and his tie, a monochromatic masterpiece, along with a matching handkerchief in the outer breast pocket tied everything together.  
Luna grinned and carefully laid down on lounge chair in the middle of the room. She smoothed her flouncy, floral print skirt down and crossed her feet at the ankle as she pulled the sleeve of her white cardigan sweater up so that Nyx could place the needles into the veins in her wrist.  
Nyx swabbed something on her wrist and placed a gauze pad over it and told Luna to keep pressure on it before he turned to the machine on the table between his lounge chair and hers and inserted fresh needles into the feed line. He turned back to her and used the gauze pad to wipe off the substance before he disinfected the area of skin thoroughly. With surgical precision, he lined up the needles and quickly and efficiently placed the needles into her veins in her wrist. Luna had prepared herself for the sting of the prick but simply watched in amazement as she didn’t feel a thing.  
“You numbed the skin,” Luna noted, impressed that it had been done so subtly that she hadn’t noticed it.  
Nyx smirked as he secured the feed line to her wrist. “Well, it seemed like you had a fear of needles, no need in giving you any more discomfort that could give you any distress.” Nyx explained as he laid down on the lounge chair next to her and quickly disinfected the area on his own wrist before inserting the needles into his own wrist.  
“Ready?” Nyx asked as his finger hovered over the button of the device.  
“Ready,” Luna nodded as she laid back into the chair and relaxed as the compound lulled her gently into sleep.  
“So, your goal as the architect is to build dream worlds large and complex enough for us to work in.” Nyx explained as they walked around in his dream of an office building.  
“How large should the worlds be?” Luna wondered as she looked around and appreciated the room in the building he had imagined.  
“It can be anything from the size of a house or a building, to the size of a city, it needs to be simple enough that we can navigate but complicated enough to loose projections.” Nyx answered.  
“Like a maze,” Luna concluded.  
“Exactly, the more complicated the maze, the more time we have to achieve the objective.” Nyx explained. “And what can help with that, is paradoxical architecture, closed loops, like the Penrose Steps.” Nyx said as they climbed a very complicated set of stairs before he put his arm out in front of her to keep her from falling off the edge. “See? Paradox,” Nyx said before they turned to walk down the steps again before they walked into an office. Nyx shut the door behind them and pulled out another machine from behind the desk and walked over to the two chaise lounges on one side of the office.  
“Your turn,” Nyx said.  
“Wait, what?” Luna asked, not believing her ears as she started to fidget with her silk scarf.  
“It’s time to see what you can do, show me the best maze you can build before the clock runs out.” Nyx challenged her.  
“...alright,” Luna reluctantly agreed as she laid down on one of the chaise lounges in the office as Nyx inserted another set of needles into her wrist before doing the same to himself as he laid down on the other.  
“Ready?” Nyx asked as he reached toward the button.  
Luna took a deep breath and nodded before she felt the now familiar pull.  
She awoke on a bench on a bridge back in Paris. Nyx was standing close by and observing everything.  
“Um... let’s go this way?” Luna suggested as she stood and headed toward one side of the city. Nyx and Luna walked in companionable silence as Luna did her best to try to come up with something that would impress him.  
Soon the streets started to have a curvature to them as well as either an incline or a decline as multiple levels of the maze began to appear as streets started to split and off shoot as the maze seemed to form itself out of the streets of Paris. Nyx kept a neutral face as he took everything in but inwardly, any doubts he had about her ability quickly vanished as he began to sense just how complicated this maze had gotten. It was so incredibly intricate. Luna was a god send to the team.  
“You’re hungry,” Nyx finally noted as he noticed different bistros, coffee shops, restaurants and bakeries lined the streets as well as their aromas wafted through the air.  
“Sorry,” Luna apologized as she grimaced in embarrassment as she tried to transform them into book shops and boutiques.  
“No, that’s actually a good thing, subtle cues like the smell of food can cause the dreamer to stop into a shop so we can make contact or interact with them more naturally.” Nyx explained. “So you’re doing very well,” he added in commendation.  
“Thank you,” Luna smiled shyly before they turned and went into one of the restaurants.  
“See, you got me hungry too,” Nyx grinned as opened the door for her. Luna ducked her head bashfully as she walked passed him before they were seated at a booth.  
The waitress came and gave them menus. They ordered coffee and lunch before they started talking more about the dream world as Nyx gave Luna different pieces of advice on not just architecture but how to navigate dreams and people’s subconscious. Luna listened with rapt attention as she tried to commit everything to memory.  
Luna began to smile as she realized that they were actually on a dream date, pun intended. Now if only she could get him to ask her out in the real world...

**Author's Note:**

> My first fandom/pairing week in years. I adore Inception and Kingsglaive and I thought the two would go nicely together.


End file.
